El día que nos conocimos
by Brenxitha chan
Summary: ¿Recuerdas cómo fue que empezo todo? Básando en la serie supernatural, he aqui el inicio de una saga de fan fics básado en la misma. Pésimo summary, lo sé...


El día que nos conocimos

Es una historia que pasó hace mucho tiempo, dudo que incluso tú recuerdes como empezó todo. Lo más probable es que tú recuerdes que la primera vez que nos vimos fue porque yo era la "novia" de tu mejor amigo, pero la verdad es que nos conocimos antes… mucho antes de ese momento.  
Ignoro él porque tú no recuerdas como fue que nos conocimos realmente. Supongo que en parte se debe a que tú viajas frecuentemente… ¡¿pero qué rayos? Ahora yo viajo contigo en busca de… ya sabes, no tengo porque escribir "eso" de nuevo… De hecho, dudo que algún día yo tenga el valor de entregarte esta carta.  
El porqué, es muy simple. Para ti siempre seré la "novia" de tu mejor amigo. Si tan solo supieras como ocurrieron en verdad las cosas, de seguro te molestarías un poco con él… ¡y conmigo!, sin duda se que sería así y esa es una de las razones por las que no me atrevo a decírtelo. La otra es… sé que eres muy… MUY despistado, y sé también que todas las veces que me he preocupado por ti, tú solo las tomas como si yo fuese… solo una "amiga" más, una más del montón.  
Sin embargo pienso que hay "algo más" que nos une, algo más allá de las pesadillas que vemos día con día, algo más que mi "noviazgo" con tu mejor amigo, algo más… Solo espero que algún día te des cuenta de ello…  
Creo que divago mucho, ¿verdad?, pero es que esta historia… se me hace un poco complicada de decírtela, pero… ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Recuerdo que le primera vez que te vi, creí que estaba soñando, no porque fueras un ángel caído del cielo o algo así… ¡no!, eso no va conmigo y tú lo sabes muy bien. Creí que estaba soñando porque no podía creer lo que veía… Era algo… ¡Era algo demasiado imposible! O bueno, era algo demasiado imposible para mí en ese tiempo… hoy día me lo puedo creer todo… absolutamente todo.

Era una tranquila mañana de otoño, en ese tiempo yo tenía apenas unos 15 años de edad. De hecho, aún hoy día recuerdo el aroma del suelo mojado por la interminable lluvia que cernía sobre mi ciudad natal… me gustaría volver alguna vez ahí y ver de nuevo a mis antiguos amigos… aunque para ser sincera, esa vida ya me parece muy, pero muy lejana…

Como decía, era una tranquila y fría mañana de otoño, el sol aún no daba señales de su existencia y se podía ver desde la ventana de mi casa la niebla bajando poco a poco de las montañas. Era una hermosa vista y el clima simplemente era perfecto. De hecho, de solo ver a la neblina bajar, poco a poco me dieron unas inmensas ganas de ir a dar un paseo por el pequeño bosque que rodeaba mi pueblo. Mi madre y padre aún dormían, por lo que hice todo lo posible para no despertarlos, y así evitar que me llenaran de consejos absurdos como: "No olvides llevar tu suéter" o "Hace mucho frío, ¿segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu escuela?..." ¡No!, simplemente quería irme un rato sin que mis padres me dijesen nada. Después de todo, una falta en mi perfecto historial de asistencia no me hacía ningún daño… claro, siempre y cuando mis padres no lo notaran… pensándolo bien, ir a pasear un día nublado y con neblina al bosque no era una buena idea. Era absurdo, pero la verdad es que ya estaba un poco harta de la vida cotidiana y un día de cambio nunca está de más.  
Salí lo más rápido posible de mi casa, recuerdo que llevaba puestos mis jeans más cómodos y uno de mis suéteres más abrigadores y como hacía frío, decidí (obviamente) ponerme unas botas. Después me dirigí a la parada de autobús, por si mis padres se levantaban antes de tiempo y descubrieran mi treta. De hecho, ya tenía planeado todo. Subiría al autobús, bajaría una parada antes de llegar a mi escuela y de ahí caminaría otras dos… tres o cuatro cuadras a la estación y posteriormente tomaría el autobús que me llevaría a la entrada principal de la reserva… ¿Entrada principal?, ¿a quién engaño?, lo que en verdad quería era aislarme por un momento, pero ese plan que tenía en mente, se desmoronó en el último momento, supongo que eso también fue parte del destino.  
Nunca me había considerado una chica impulsiva. Yo más bien era la típica chica "matadita" de la escuela, a la que sus padres, por más que era excelente en la escuela, exigían más y más. Ese día fue algo extraño, nunca había sido impulsiva, nunca me había llamado la atención ir de excusión a la reserva (eso lo sé porque en secundaria ya habían hecho una y yo me negué a ir porque nunca me había llamado la atención ir), y ahora, por alguna extraña razón yo quería estar allá.  
Ahora que lo pienso, más que querer salir un poco de lo cotidiano (aunque en parte así era), era algo que me estaba llamando… "Algo"… o "alguien"…

Fue así, como decidí llevar a cabo mi plan. Caminé por las calles, las cuales por cierto, lucían inusualmente vacías. Tal vez solo me estaba imaginando cosas, pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que eso era una mala señal (aunque yo siempre he sido mala en eso de intuir)… pero simplemente ignoré esa parte de mí y me dirigí a la terminal de autobuses para agarrar el autobús que me llevaría a la reserva.  
El autobús también estaba inusualmente vacio, tal vez era porque era entre semana y… bueno, la mayoría de la gente trabaja y va a la escuela… y cosas por el estilo por lo que no me preocupe demasiado por el asunto.  
En las ventanillas del bus, pude notar algo… extraño… Conforme nos acercábamos a la reserva, la niebla se hacía cada vez más y más espesa y apenas se podía ver por afuera. Estaba tan entretenida viendo como en el exterior la niebla se hacía cada vez más y más, que….

- Señorita – me habló el conductor, era un señor un tanto regordete, recuerdo que ese día llevaba puesto su uniforme de conductor, lo cual era raro porque recuerdo que esa no era una terminal tan formal...  
- ¡¿Ah? Digo… ¿sí? – Dije un poco sorprendida, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada viendo…  
- ¿Está segura de que quiere ir a la reserva? – me preguntó un poco preocupado.  
- Amm… ¡claro que sí! ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
- Es que la niebla está muy espesa… es probable que la reserva no abra… se han oído casos de que cuando la niebla baja y entra a la reserva… la gente que entra ya nunca vuelve a salir…  
- Me está… tratando de decir que… ¿Hay algo malo en la niebla? – pregunté un poco atónita y sorprendida… ¿cómo era posible que el conductor creyera en semejante estupidez?  
- Claro que no señorita, aunque claro, de seguro usted ha escuchado esos rumores… A lo que me refiero es que la reserva tiene riscos muy peligrosos y… por como se ve allá afuera, no es seguro dar un paseo por esos riscos…  
- Entiendo… Déjeme aquí entonces. Ya veré la manera de entrar… Pero, ¿está seguro que la reserva está cerrada?  
- No, no es seguro, pero…  
- Entonces está decidido. Déjeme aquí por favor. Y… no se preocupe, estaré bien.  
- Pero…  
- Dije que no se preocupe. Estaré bien.

Algo raro pasaba conmigo. Yo nunca hubiese hecho eso. Si la reserva no estaba abierta, y era peligroso pasear por ahí con semejante neblina, lo más coherente que yo hubiese hecho era regresar a mi casa… o a la escuela. Pero lo que hice fue algo demasiado estúpido y atrevido, sobre todo estúpido. Arriesgar mi vida de esa manera… esa no era yo, definitivamente no era yo.

El conductor dudo en si abrirme o no la puerta del bus, después de todo aunque no era su responsabilidad, no podía permitir que una joven hiciera una estupidez… menos si en el caso de que me pasara algo lo investigaran a él y le echaran la culpa de que yo hiciera algo tonto…

Justo cuando creí que él iba a ignorar mi peligroso e infantil deseo, el conductor abrió la puerta del bus. Yo me quede sorprendida por ese hecho, ya que el conductor parecía un señor que en verdad se tomaba enserio esas tonterías de las leyendas y cosas por el estilo, aparte de que se parecía un señor responsable y que por nada del mundo dejaría que una niñita caprichuda y tonta como yo, se perdiera en el bosque… ¡menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba la reserva!  
Al final, el conductor abrió las puertas sin dudarlo un segundo. Al dirigirme a la salida del camión, pasé al lado del conductor y me pareció como si él… como si él estuviera en una especie de un trance o algo así, pero la verdad en ese momento no le tomé la más mínima importancia ya que lo único que me importaba era dar un "tranquilo" paseo por la reserva… en medio de esa extraña y misteriosa niebla… sola.

En cuanto el conductor dio la vuelta, yo me dirigí a la entrada de la reserva, pero esta lucía extrañamente vacía. Cuando de repente me encontré con un guardabosque, (o eso creía)… En ese momento lo único que pude pensar fue: "oh genial, de seguro me va a salir con el mismo cuento que me dijo el conductor… ¡genial!". Sin embargo no fue así. Él se acercaba lentamente hacia a mí. En ese instante tuve un mal presentimiento, algo no andaba bien, y por desgracia esta vez, tenía razón.

El se acercaba cada vez más, y yo lo único que podía pensar era: "Él definitivamente no es un guardabosques… definitivamente lo es."

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue salir corriendo en dirección a la reserva. Ahora que lo pienso, esa no ha sido de mis mejores ideas, de hecho, si lo analizo todo, fue de las cosas más estúpidas que he hecho en toda mi vida, sin embargo, ese "error" mío hizo que te conociera… Así que no fue un acto tan estúpido después de todo.

Me adentraba a la reserva, ignorando el peligro en el que me estaba metiendo, ignorando que después de todo, el estar en una reserva protegida sin autorización era un delito enorme.  
Yo ignoraba todo eso y, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, ¿qué otra opción me quedaba? Era mi deseo el estar ahí y además, estaba huyendo de un posible asesino serial (lo sé, fui muy drástica… y sí, hay cosas peores que eso, ahora lo sé… Pero en ese tiempo yo no lo sabía así que… ¡no me juzgues!).

Conforme me adentraba en la reserva, un sentimiento de calma me invadió por completo. Pese a que la niebla estaba demasiado espesa, podía admirar claramente la belleza del lugar… la tranquilidad que me inspiraba el estar ahí, en ese preciso instante, jamás la olvidaré… era simplemente algo… mágico.

Mientras admiraba la belleza que me rodeaba, podía sentir que alguien (o algo) me estaba observando, sin embargo, no tenía miedo. A cada paso que daba, más aumentaba en mi la sensación de que no estaba sola, más y más aumentaba en mí un sentimiento inmenso de tranquilidad… me sentía…me sentía muy bien… demasiado incluso para mi gusto.

Entonces, pude ver saliendo de la espesa niebla una silueta humana que poco a poco se iba acercando a mí, y conforme más se acercaba, más… tranquilidad inundaba mi existencia… Era como si… como si… me estuviera yendo lejos, lejos a un lugar hermoso… a un lugar utópico… Era simplemente feliz.

De repente otra figura salió de entre las copas de los árboles a una velocidad increíblemente rápida y cayó justo delante de mí… Fue todo tan rápido que apenas y pude identificar que esa era una figura humana, solo que no me inspiraba tranquilidad como la otra figura… de hecho me inspiraba…

- Je… ¿Sabes? Te he seguido la pista desde hace algunos años… O bueno, más bien mi padre lo estaba haciendo, él siempre estuvo seguro de que esas desapariciones no eran normales… pero no me esperaba encontrarme a un criatura como tu…

- Y yo no me esperaba a ver a alguien como tu… En un lugar como este. – Decía una melodiosa y angelical voz, quién iba a pensar que esa voz era…

- Ya ves, estos son los gajes del oficio. Yo voy y vengo siempre y cuando mi presencia sea requerida… No voy a permitir que sigas asesinando gente inocente solo para saciar tu sed de sangre…

En ese momento no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía una cosa: que eso no podía ser nada bueno. Y para desgracia mía, de nuevo tenía razón. El chico que estaba delante de mi (como intentando protegerme de algo) volteó a verme, pude notar que tenía unos ojos azules… muy profundos, él no parecía ser mayor que yo, de hecho, podría haber jurado que tenía mi misma edad, recuerdo que vestía una ropa muy… pero muy casual, de hecho, él llevaba unos jeans y una chamarra de mezquilla (eso lo recuerdo muy bien)… y con una voz muy calmada (y como si nada "raro" ni fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando) solo se limitó a decir:

- Así que esta es tu nueva víctima… Ummm, ¿sabes? No tienes malos gustos ja, ja…  
- … Eres siempre así de impertinente en situaciones como esta o solo me quieres hacer enfadar. – Pude notar un poco de molestia en esa angelical voz y la verdad, eso me hizo enfadar un poco, pude ver como el chico rubio que estaba delante mío se daba una la vuelta de nueva cuenta, solo para verla la cara al sujeto con el que estaba hablando, al que por cierto, no podía ver bien ya que como el chico rubio estaba delante mío, realmente me impedía ver la procedencia de tan angelical (y enojada a la vez) voz.  
- Ohe, ohe. Era un cumplido, no tienes por qué molestarte. Vaya que los de tu clase se toman a mal estas cosas… Pero, no estoy aquí para charlar. – Y de repente el chico rubio me tomo entre sus brazos y continuó hablando – Estoy aquí para detener estos asesinatos de una vez por todas.  
- ¡No permitiré que la apartes de mi! No de nuevo…  
- ¡¿Qué? ¡Si apenas y la conozco! Yo no la dejaré aquí solo para que… ¡rayos! ¡Olvídalo!

Después, lo único que recuerdo de ese momento es que sentía que volaba por los aires… Realmente prefería haberme quedado con la persona de la voz angelical a estar volando por los aires con un completo desconocido, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba simplemente como una especie un… transe.  
Entonces, empecé a sentir como poco a poco nos deteníamos (y también, a salir un poco del transe) y después… Ocurrió algo que en verdad no me esperaba.

- Parece que… lo perdimos. ¡Woow! ¡Este trabajo de verdad es increíble! – Decía el chico rubio mientras me soltaba cuidadosamente de sus brazos y miraba alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiese nada… ¿siguiéndonos? - … esto está mal… creo que… Salir corriendo de ese lugar no fue lo mejor… ahora le he perdido el rastro… ¡Rayos! Y con lo que me costó encontrarlo…  
- … Esto… emmm… ¡hum!… ¡HUM!  
- ¿eh?... ¡Oh dios! Cierto… este… ¡hola! Je, je… cielos… en estos momentos debes de estar realmente confundida… emm… yo…  
- ¿¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – ja, ja. De solo recordar lo furiosa que estaba ese día, justo ahora, hace que me ría un poco. Siempre he sido muy temperamental, pero en situaciones así, soy aún peor.  
- Ammm, bueno… Pues por lo menos podríamos presentarnos, ¿no lo crees?  
- No, no lo creo.  
- ¿Eso es lo mejor que me puedes decir después de haberte salvado de una muerte segura?  
- Muerte… ¿segura?  
- Ahora si lo estas tomando más enserio, ya era hora… Verás, yo soy un cazador…  
- ¿QUÉ? Sabes, grandísimo idiota, cazar en reservas como esta está totalmente prohibido según el reglamento de… - ¿sabes? simplemente la idea de un cazador en un lugar tan puro y lindo era algo que en verdad me molestaba… y mucho; por lo que incluso antes de que ese chico terminase de decir lo que tenía que decir, lo "ataque" sin pensarlo dos veces y sin ninguna consideración.  
- … Sí, soy un cazador… pero no de ese tipo. Yo cazo… "cosas". Cosas que salen en la noche, algunas salen en el día, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que he venido a ayudar a este pueblo, librándolos de la criatura que acecha esta reserva desde hace algunos años según sé. Aunque no me esperaba que fuese un…  
- … Ah… ja… ja, ja, ja, ja… Esto… es una broma… ¿verdad? Me estás diciendo que eres un… cazador de monstruos… Oh! Claro, claro. Y yo soy la reina Isabel III de Inglaterra.  
- Genial. Otra incrédula… A veces me pregunto porque me tomo la molestia… ummm, esto de verdad que es genial. – decía agitando sus brazos de una forma graciosa, aunque no me reí en ningún momento claro esta… solo me da risa cuando lo recuerdo.  
- Okey! Sigamos tu lindo jueguito… emm… cómo…  
- Naruto. Mi nombre es Naruto. No creo que sea necesario darte mi nombre completo, así que solo lo dejemos así.  
- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Okey! Entonces sr. Cazador de monstruos Naruto, ¿qué es lo que planea hacer ahora?  
- El sarcasmo es una buena arma… Eres buena usándola, ¿te lo han dicho?... Supongo que no… Si tan solo esa "arma" nos sirviera en estos momentos…- Pude notar una mezcla de cansancio y molestia en su voz, pero que rayos, eso no me importaba en ese entonces.  
- Ohhhh... ¡Vamos Sr. Cazador! No me diga que se está molestando conmigo, si se molesta, ¿quién podrá salvar a esta pobre e inocente chica de… lo que sea que nos está siguiendo?  
- … ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para tus sarcasmos, tengo trabajo que hacer. No me importa si me crees o no. Solo… promete una cosa.- En ese momento él se torno un tanto serio, aunque claro, no me impresionó en lo más mínimo.  
- ¡Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro! ¡Mr. Cazador! Lo que usted desee.  
- … Solo, sal de esta reserva. No me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.  
- Oh… si… si, me… me iré ahora mismo…

Entonces el chico me brindo una sonrisa que hace que por poco… ah… Esa ha sido una de las sonrisas más lindas que había visto, y yo actuando como una completa idiota… genial. Después de brindarme esa sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y siguió con su tarea: cazar a esa… ¿cosa? Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. Otra vez. Sé que le había prometido a él que saldría de la reserva, pero había algo en el aire que… me hipnotizaba… me hacía sentir bien. Mientras él había estado conmigo no había sido capaz de notar ese… murmullo… Esa voz tan angelicalmente bella… susurrando mi nombre… "Sakura… Sakura…"  
Era realmente una hermosa voz… podía sentir esa voz acercándose cada vez más y más a mi… Quién hubiese dicho que era realmente yo la que me estaba acercando…

Un murmullo.  
Un movimiento.  
Una sombra moviéndose alrededor mío.  
Y después.  
Todo negro.

Cuando finalmente abrí mis ojos, pude notar que todo alrededor mío estaba en completa oscuridad. No podía ver nada. Poco a poco la felicidad que sentía se fue convirtiendo en un gran temor. Temor al saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Claro que sabía que estaba pasando. Yo estaba a punto de ser… asesinada. Asesinada por una criatura que yo creía, no existía.

- Veo que ya despertaste… Si no hubieses despertado, la próxima cosa que hubieses visto sería… Oh, claro. Eso depende, ¿Crees en la existencia de un paraíso esperándonos después de la muerte? – La voz, era sumamente hermosa, y cuando finalmente la criatura se acerco a mí, pude ver que la procedencia de esa hermosa voz era un ángel caído del cielo. Pude ver que era un joven adulto. No lucía mucho mayor que mí, de hecho, podía calcularle unos 23 años. Su cabello era castaño y por alguna razón que hasta yo misma desconocía, parecía brillar incluso dentro de toda esa oscuridad. Sus ojos eran de un tono carmín. El solo verlo a los ojos, hicieron que el mundo se me viniera encima, eran demasiado hermosos. Él era simplemente… Perfecto. Todo en él era perfección sin duda alguna.- Tomaré tu silencio como un… si. Sin embargo yo deje de creer en él desde que… en fin, no debes temer, pronto estarás bien - Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, hasta que quedamos cara a cara, y posteriormente se acerco lentamente a mi cuello... – Trataré de hacer esto rápido, y así podremos estar juntos… juntos al fin.

De repente pude sentir una gran explosión muy cerca de mí. El joven se aparto rápido de mí. No sabía que es lo que estaba pasando. Todo era tan confuso… El… ¿me había mordido acaso? Y, si así fuese… ¿Me convertiría en…?

- Vaya que eres una chica problemática. Aunque no puedo decir que fue tu culpa… de hecho fue la mía… ¡Va! No sé ni en que estaba pensando al dejarte sola. Esto es totalmente mi culpa.

Esa voz, si, no había duda, ese era...

- ¡Señor cazador de monstruos! Me alegro tanto…  
- Sabes, puedes llamarme Naruto. Je, je.  
- Así que, después de todo has venido, no me esperaba menos de ti.  
- Ammm, siento que esto ya lo había dicho "yo" antes… Como sea, eso no…

No podía ver nada, pero claramente pude escuchar un gran estruendo proviniendo justo de mi lado derecho. Sin embargo no podía saber lo que realmente estaba pasando.

- Otra vez, esto definitivamente fue mi culpa… - Reconocí esa voz como la del chico rubio, esa voz… al paso de los años sería la que…  
- ¡Je! Chico, en verdad me estás haciendo todo esto muy fácil… De los muchos cazadores que han intentado cazarme, tú eres el peor de todos. Y dime chico, ¿Cómo se siente ser cazado? No es muy agradable, ¿Cierto? Me das… pena, en verdad, los demás me divirtieron… un poco más, sin embargo, tengo demasiada… prisa, así que terminaré esto rápido.  
- ¡Señor cazador! – No tengo idea de porque lo llamaba así, simplemente el pánico empezaba a envolverme y además, en verdad estaba preocupándome por un… ¡Completo desconocido!  
- ¡Rayos! Te dije que me puedes llamar…  
- ¡MUERE!

Solo pude escuchar un gran estruendo de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez fue mucho más grande. Tan grande que incluso la pequeña "cueva" en la que me encontraba está empezando a desmoronarse.

- Este… este debe ser el fin… Si tan solo yo… yo…

Y entonces pude sentir como unos brazos me rodeaban y me conducían a la salida de la cueva, no podía estar segura de si era el… ¿vampiro? O si era…

- Eso de verdad… estuvo muy cerca… - Yo conocía esa voz, esa voz era la de…  
- ¡Señor cazador! Me alegra tanto…  
- Oye, lo dices para que me enoje, o de verdad lo dices enserio.  
- Ah… Un poco de ambas – dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Pude notar que el chico se sonrojo un poco, pero simplemente fingí no notarlo.

Poco a poco todo se hacía más claro, estábamos justo en la cima de una de las montañas de la reserva. Estaba realmente prohibido estar ahí y lo más importante, era totalmente peligroso estar ahí. En mi pueblo se escuchaban rumores de cómo varios guardabosques habían escalado esas montañas y nunca pudieron regresar… Claro, eso junto a las "leyendas" absurdas que contaban sobre la reserva hacían que ese fuese el peor lugar para tomar un pequeño descanso.

- Bueno, por lo pronto estamos a salvo… Lo malo es que oscurecerá pronto… Esto no pinta nada bien, en verdad, nada bien.  
- Espera, exactamente ¿qué hora es? – pregunté con cierta preocupación.  
- ¿Hora? Bueno, déjame ver – Me dio un poco de gracia como el chico bajaba un poco la cabeza en dirección a su muñeca izquierda y miró su reloj - … son las… 5.40 si no me equivoco.  
- ¿¡¿QUÈ? No, no puede ser, cuánto tiempo… estuvimos en esa… ¿esa cueva?  
- ¿Tú? No tengo idea, ¿Yo? Considerando el tiempo que nos tomo salir vivos de ahí… Unos 15 minutos.  
- ¿Quéeeeeeee? Esto de verdad… eso significa que perdí… A ver, salí de mi casa a las 6.00, al autobús lo tomé a las 7.00, llegué aquí más o menos a las 9.00… ¿8 HORAS DE MI VIDA PÉRDIDAS! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! No siento como si hubiese pasado tanto tiempo…  
- Eso es normal, estabas en un transe… Ammm, hipnótico, por así decirlo, esa es la especialidad de los…  
- Vampiros, ¿cierto?  
- Por llamarlos de una manera, son unos rivales muy poderosos. Muchos cazadores han muerto bajo sus manos… ¡Pero yo no seré uno de ellos! – Miré directamente su cara, realmente había mucha determinación dibujada en ella. Verlo así de confiado me dio un poco de consuelo… aunque ese consuelo se desvaneció en cuanto caía en la cuenta de lo mucho que mi madre se molestaría al llegar tan tarde… TARDE a casa. Mi padre, era seguro que él me daría una de las más grandes regañadas que se hayan hecho en la tierra, y mi madre… ja! Ni que decir de lo que ella sería capaz de hacerme, solo estaba segura de una cosa, el estar en la cima de una da las montañas más grandes de la reserva, siendo acechada por un, era increíble para mí pero, un vampiro, y para colmo estar completamente sola con un chico al que conocía hasta hace poco y que lo más probable es que el chico ese estuviera… un poco loco, era una de las pocas preocupaciones que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento. Solo sabía una cosa: La poca vida social con la que contaba actualmente, estaba totalmente muerta. – Ammm, oye, oye. Creo que… deberíamos ir a un lugar más "seguro"… Oye, ¿estás ahí?... Hola…

- Todo esto… es… ¡es tu culpa! – No sabía a quién más culpar, lo único que sabía era que YO no podía ser la culpable de lo que estaba pasando. Eso creía así que…  
- Oye, oye. Creo que deberías ser más agradecida con la persona que ha salvado tu vida… Dos veces para ser exactos. Y en tal caso, la culpa no es mía, sino tuya. Es decir, a quién se le ocurre venir a… - El chico se quedo callado, era como si estuviera reflexionando algo, algo que no había sido capaz de ver antes, y entonces… ocurrió. – No es posible. No, no, no. Esto de verdad va muuuy mal. Si, si.  
- Oye – le dije algo confundida - ¿a qué te refieres? Digo, se que las cosas van mal, a cada rato lo dices… pero ahora, ¿porqué están peor?  
- Escucha, debemos ser realmente cuidadosos con lo que hagamos de ahora en adelante. Mi vida corre peligro al igual que la tuya… Pero la tuya es la que más me preocupa. No creo que seas del tipo de chica que venga a dar un paseo en medio de una reserva con tanta niebla. Eso es estúpidamente peligroso y tú, no pareces ese tipo de chica – No entendía cual era el punto de todo eso, pero era cierto. Yo jamás hubiese hecho algo como lo que había hecho: Escaparme de casa antes de que mis padres despertasen, faltar a clases, entrar a una reserva sin permiso… esa… esa definitivamente no era yo, pero… ¿qué tenía que ver todo eso con esto? – Tal parece que… has estado siendo manipulada por él desde un principio, eso quiere decir que… él de verdad desea tu sangre. No sé porque, pero así es.

¿Era eso cierto? Habían pasado cosas muy raras desde que me levante de mi cama ese día, pero… ¿esto? NO me lo podía creer, es decir, esto era algo demasiado increíble y aterrador.

- Estas insinuando que… todo lo que he estado haciendo… ha sido por la influencia de… ¿ese sujeto?  
- Me temo que así es. Yo… es decir, mi padre había estado investigando los ataques que se daban cada año en esta reserva, pero por lo que él había deducido, la mayoría de los cuerpos encontrados pertenecían a turistas y guardabosques. Aunque sabes, por los datos de los ataques yo no me esperaba que fuera… él. Yo esperaba otra cosa…  
- Ummm, este bosque guarda muchos secretos, de hecho se dé una leyenda popular que cuentan en el pueblo, es por eso que casi nunca vienen por acá… Es una pena, es un lugar muy hermoso.  
- Si, tienes razón…- Pude ver como él se daba la vuelta para admirar la belleza del lugar – ¡Hey! ¡No es momento para andar pensando en eso! Debemos… No, yo debo encontrar una manera de sacarte viva de esta…  
- ¡Oh! – recuerdo que cuando él chico me dijo esas palabras, yo logré sonrojarme un poco, después de todo, él era guapo, no lo negaré. Pero después me di cuenta de algo importante, sería acaso que él… - ¿Y qué pasará contigo?  
- ¿Conmigo? Yo soy un cazador, no creo que me pase nada malo… De hecho ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones desde que tenía 10 años. - ¿10 AÑOS? Eso… Yo recuerdo que a esa edad mi mayor preocupación era ver si combinaban mis zapatos con mi ropa para ir de paseo con mis padres y… y él a esa corta edad ya debía de preocuparse por salvar su vida y la de los demás, la sola idea me puso un poco triste… y para mi propia desgracia, él lo noto.  
- Ummm, pero… No esta tan mal. Es decir, hay momentos en los que me lo he pasado genial, además, sino fuera por lo que hago, mucha gente inocente moriría bajo las manos de criaturas como… como él. Así que no pongas una cara larga. Alguien tan bonita como tú debe sonreír siempre… - ¿Cómo era posible eso? Él solo se preocupaba por verme calmada y… ¿feliz? En momentos como este… ¿feliz? En verdad ese chico era raro… Amable y con una sonrisa muy cálida… pero raro a fin de cuentas. – De momento lo más importante es encontrar un lugar más seguro, así que… ¡Vamos! – Pude ver que se puso de cuclillas como si esperara que yo… - Y bien, ¿qué esperas?  
- Yo… ¿sabes?, puedo caminar sola…  
- Lo sé, pero… Así será más rápido. Después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado. – De nuevo me brindo una sonrisa muy cálida. Era imposible negarme así que me acerque a él y pase mis brazos alrededor de él… Era raro, estaba un poco nerviosa, no por el hecho de que tal vez él descendiera de esa montaña de un modo un tanto peligroso, sino por el hecho de que él realmente me estaba empezando a… ¿agradar? ¿Un completo desconocido?  
- ¿Lista?  
- Lista

Y nos pusimos en marcha. El camino resulto mucho más tranquilo de lo que yo hubiese imaginado. Él descendió de las elevadas e inclinadas colinas con mucho cuidado. No sé si era por el hecho de que había mucha neblina y que habían riscos muy peligrosos y profundos, o si era porque él me iba cargando a mí. No sentía miedo, de hecho, sonará un poco cursi, pero estando con él, yo me sentía realmente segura, como si nada malo me fuera a pasar…En fin, pude notar que conforme íbamos descendiendo, por alguna extraña razón, el frío iba en aumento.

- ¿Lo has notado?  
- ¿El qué? – Dije un tanto confundida  
- El descenso tan gradual de temperatura. Que yo sepa la cosa debería ser al revés.- No lo había notado, pero tenía razón. Se supone que conforme más te acercas al nivel del mar, hace más calor, no frío.  
- Tienes… tienes razón.  
- Y creo que ambos sabemos lo que eso significa. – De nueva cuenta, él estaba en lo correcto. No habíamos descendido de la montaña aún, pero era muy obvio lo que estaba pasando. Estábamos siendo vigilados por "él".  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
- … No estoy seguro, por ahora creo… creo que debemos dejar de descender. –Dicho esto, dio un paro en seco y simplemente se limitó a dejar que yo me bajara de él. – Lo siento, creo que no podrás llegar temprano a tu casa hoy, je, je.

Era increíble. Estábamos en peligro de muerte y él solo se limitó a decirme eso. No pasó ni un minuto, y entonces "él" apareció. Era tan magnífico como yo lo recordaba. Y como ya había oscurecido lo suficiente, pude ver como la luz de la luna iluminaba sus hermosos cabellos castaños como si fuesen de oro. Él también se veía bien bajo la luz de la luna… Si… Lo recuerdo muy bien…

- Así que… Te has decidido a venir por nosotros de una buena vez. Ya me estaba cansando de esperar. ¡Je!  
- No podía hacerlos esperar más – Su voz, una vez más, sonaba a la de los mismísimos ángeles – Eso no sería cortés de mi parte.  
- Que considerado.  
- La última vez me confié… Aún en estos momentos no puedo creer lo descuidado que fui. Es decir, Quién iba a decir que un chico como tú, podría soportar tal golpe de mi parte… en verdad eres un chico increíble – Eso quería decir que… él recibió un gran golpe y aún así fue capaz de sacarme de esa cueva y… Todavía fue capaz de cargarme todo este tiempo…  
- Creo que me subestimaste. Yo soy capaz de aguantar eso, y mucho más. – Había mucha confianza en su voz, sin embargo, también pude notar otra cosa. Pude notar un tono ligero de cansancio en él, y eso es lo que me empezó a preocupar.  
- Puedo ver que… ya te estás empezando a agotar. Era obvio. Después de todo, eres un simple humano.  
- No me subestimes. Creo que ya te he demostrado de lo que soy capaz de hacer.  
- Si… No me esperaba que tuvieses un as bajo la manga, pero vamos. No cometeré ese error otra vez.

Lo último que supe, fue que el vampiro se acercaba de una manera veloz hacia Naruto. Pude ver que él sacaba algo de la mochila que él llevaba, aunque claro, no sabía exactamente lo que era. En cuanto el vampiro se acerco lo suficiente a él, Naruto le apuntó directamente en la cara y disparó, sin embargo, el vampiro logró esquivarlo de una forma muy ágil.

- Ya veo… Con que… con eso planeas matarme. – decía un poco molesta la angelical voz.  
- ¡Je! No me esperaba menos de ti. Después de todo he oído que los de tu clase son muy rápidos. Es por eso que muchos cazadores han muerto bajo sus manos… Siento decirte esto, pero esos cazadores se confiaron seguramente. Yo no lo haré. Tenlo por seguro.

Y de nueva cuenta me encontraba frente a una pelea que creía no podía ser posible. Es decir, estábamos hablando de vampiros. Recientemente se había hecho populares por las películas y libros que salían de a montón sobre esos seres, pero yo sabía que esas cosas eran pura fantasía. Sin embargo me encontraba frente a un vampiro real… y frente a un cazador de monstruos. Era algo realmente increíble y fantástico de cierta manera. El vampiro y Naruto se movían realmente rápido, por lo que solo podía pensar una cosa: un descuido por cualquiera de los dos podría significar la victoria o la derrota para uno de ellos. Y entonces sucedió. Y ese descuido provino de parte de… ¿Naruto? No, no podía ser posible… Estaba segura de que si él se llegaba a distraer, sería por completo el fin para él (por una extraña razón, mi vida ya no me importaba tanto) Y entonces… ¡BUM! Un fuerte estruendo sacudió el lugar.  
Y fue entonces que todo pasó como si el mundo se hubiese detenido.  
Una sombra saliendo del fuego que emanaba del lugar de la explosión.  
Unos ojos color carmín repletos de ansiedad mirándome directamente.  
Unos pasos acercándose lentamente hacia mí.  
Un grito ahogado saliendo de mi garganta. Ese debía ser el fin sin duda.

Pero, un milagro sucedió.  
Yo estaba sin esperanzas, cuando de repente de entre los escombros y el fuego del lugar salió nadie más y nada menos que el chico de los cabellos dorados (si, un poco cursi de nuevo, ¿no?) Naruto.

- Te he dicho que no me subestimaras – Dijo dándole una gran patada en la cara al vampiro, lo cual lo mando a volar.  
- E… e… ¿estás bien? – dijo agotado al fin mirando en mi dirección.  
- S… s… si. Sí, estoy bien.  
- Me alegro – dijo esbozando una vez más una de sus cálidas sonrisas...- No te preocupes, esta pelea está por terminar… - Pude ver como él se iba alejando de mi y por consiguiente, acercándose al cuerpo que yacía tendido a unos cuantos metros de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. – así que… me volviste a subestimar… es una pena, esto pudo haber sido realmente… un desafío para mi… sin embargo, me alegro que todo esto ya haya acabado.  
- Ja… ja… ja, ja, ja. Parece que sí. Una vez más te volví a subestimar. Pero, yo también me alegro de que todo esto ya haya… terminado.

Desde donde me encontraba bien, no podía hacer otra cosa más que escuchar lo que se decían entre ellos, así que como supuse que el peligro ya había terminado, me acerque lentamente hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

- Y entonces… ¿Qué sigue ahora?, vas a matarme de una vez, ¿o qué?  
- Eso es justamente lo que estaba pensando…  
- Bien, y entonces, ¿Qué estas esperando? Después de todo, he estado esperando la llegada de este momento durante más de trescientos años… ¡No me hagas esperar y termina con esto de una vez! – Un momento… ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo él?... Podría ser que…  
- ¿A qué… te refieres con eso? – Pregunte un tanto curiosa… tenía que sacarme esa duda de mi ser. Pero, no podía ser él, ¿verdad?  
- Escucha, no es por sonar grosero pero… No debes hablar con este tipo – Me dijo el chico señalando al vampiro que yacía tirado enfrente a él.  
- Pero…  
- Debes hacerle caso a tu amigo. No vaya a ser que de alguna forma yo recupere mis fuerzas e intente… esa es mi naturaleza después de todo, y era mi deseo también...  
- N… ¡No! Y… yo… Hay algo que debo saber… - El chico cazador (suena un poco gracioso escribirlo) me quedaba viendo raro, pero no me importaba. Tenía que comprobarlo yo misma. – De casualidad su nombre no es…  
- Laurent Blair. Si, ese es… era mi nombre… Dijo antes de que yo terminara de formular mi pregunta-afirmación. En ese momento, eso fue lo que menos me importaba (que tuviese telepatía por supuesto).  
- Entonces usted es…  
- De nueva cuenta. Era… Ya hace mucho de eso… - Mientras yo estaba concentrada tratando de asimilar la situación en la que me encontraba, pude notar como Naruto me miraba de una forma un tanto confusa, pero no le presté mucha atención.  
- Hey, no me digas que tu… sabes quién "era" este sujeto – Dijo él al fin.  
- S… si. Si sé quién es él. – Respondí acercándome lentamente hacia donde se encontraba él, de modo en que yo quedase justo enfrente de Laurent, y a espaldas de Naruto.  
Un silencio invadió el lugar, silencio que fue quebrantado por Laurent casi de forma inmediata.

- ¿C… como es que tú… me conoces?  
- Si. – Dije de una forma más segura esta vez. – Si sé quién eras tú… Y... no es… No es necesario que tú vivas… de esta forma… - Me detuve unos instantes para agarrar un poco de valor, ya que lo que iba a decir después de eso, puede que no tuviese mucho sentido después de todo. Pude notar que él me miraba fijamente, no de la misma forma como lo había hecho veces anteriores, no. Esta vez me miraba con ojos de… duda.

– Es decir, he leído libros sobre los… sobre las personas en tu situación, y ellos pueden sobrevivir sin la necesidad de beber sangre humana y…  
- ¡Oh GENIAL! – Me interrumpió cierto chico al cual por cierto, estaba empezando a olvidar que se encontraba ahí… - Otra fan de… esos libros. ¿Sabes? Yo también he leído esos libros, y déjame decirte que ha sido una gran y enorme pérdida de tiempo. Es un insulto a los de su clase. – dijo señalando a Laurent.- ¿Vampiros que brillan? ¡Ja! Y no solo eso. Es un insulto también a todos nosotros, los cazadores que día a día nos arriesgamos la vida para salvar a la gente de esos seres despre…  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – Decía mientras volteaba para poder mirarlo mejor. No sé que vio en la mirada que le lance, pero sea lo que fuese, pude notar que esa expresión de fanfarronería que tenía hasta hacía poco, había desaparecido, y en su lugar el chico ahora tenía una expresión más bien de… miedo.  
- N… n… nada, nada. Es solo que… - Voltee a verlo de forma amenazadora de nuevo, y se volvió a quedar callado.  
- Como decía. Tú puedes seguir… viviendo sin dañar a nadie. Además, estoy segura de que hay otros de tu clase que no quieren beber sangre humana. Estoy segura de que los vampiros "vegetarianos" existen  
- ¿Vegetarianos? ¡Ja! De seguro que mi ex-profesor de biología debe estar revolcándose en su tumba… y eso que aún no a... – Le tuve que lanzar otra de mis miradas "asesinas" para que se callara. La verdad es que ya me estaba empezando a molestar su sarcasmo.  
- Estoy segura de que puedes vivir… así.  
- Yo… nunca…nunca he bebido… ¡Nunca he bebido sangre humana!- Okey… eso en verdad me había sorprendido, si no iba a beber mi sangre, ¿qué es lo que pensaba hacer conmigo?, pero lo que siguió después me sorprendió aún más.- Y además ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué tratas de ayudarme? Después de todo yo… trate de…  
- Porque sé que no eres una mala persona. Yo sé… yo sé lo que te pasó. – Esas palabras que salían de mi boca, ni siquiera yo las podía creer. Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Laurent me mirara con lágrimas en sus hermosos y perfectos ojos color carmín, y fueron esas mismas palabras las que hicieron que Naruto me mirara de una forma aún más confundida.  
- ¿Q… qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Naruto.  
- Me refiero a que… - Antes de continuar, no pude hacer otra cosa más que dejar escapar un suspiro.- Laurent era un noble que vivía en mi ciudad hace unos, según cuenta la historia.- silencio…- Se decía que él era una de las personas más generosas que este pueblo ha tenido el agrado de conocer… Su familia era muy rica y él siempre se la pasaba ayudando a la gente pobre… "Gente como él nacen de uno en un millón", decían. De hecho, se podría decir que él en verdad… amaba mucho a la gente del pueblo, mucho. Pero entonces… ocurrió.

Se dice que el conde estaba comprometido con una bella joven del pueblo. "Son el uno para el otro" decían, ya que ella era igual de generosa que él, y además se decía que ellos en verdad se amaban mucho… Y entonces... – Hice una pausa antes de continuar, ya que la siguiente parte de la historia es algo que siempre me hacía sentir… triste.- Un día llegó un noble de una familia de más renombre aún que la de los Blair. La familia de los LeBlanc. Cabe la casualidad que el joven heredero de la fortuna de los LeBlanc había puesto los ojos en la hermosa prometida del heredero de los Blair…  
- Alexandra… - dijo Laurent con un quejo de dolor en su voz.  
- Si, ese era el nombre de ella… Como sea, él se "enamoro" de ella, pero ella ya estaba comprometida… al menos que…  
- Su prometido muriera. – De nueva cuenta Laurent interrumpió mi historia, solo que no me molestaba en absoluto… después de todo él ya conocía a la perfección esa historia… su historia  
- Oh… ¿y después qué paso? – Esta vez el que hablaba era Naruto. Tal parecía que se estaba interesando en la historia, o al menos fingía estarlo.  
- Creo que es algo muy obvio chico… Después de eso LeBlanc lo mando… no… Me mandó a matar. – Después de las palabras de Laurent, un silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, solo interrumpido por el sonido del viento soplando en las copas de los árboles.  
- P… pero entonces cómo es que tu estas…  
- ¿"Vivo"? – Tal parece que los matones de los LeBlanc no se aseguraron de que estuviera 100% muerto. Creyeron que la nieve de las montañas o los lobos me matarían al cabo de un rato… Como me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido así…  
- Señor Blair. Sé que usted es alguien bueno. No sé porque… porque quería matarme, o lo que sea que quería hacerme, pero….  
- Lo siento pero… en eso yo tengo que protestar. – Dijo firmemente una voz que sonaba justo atrás de mí. – Este… "sujeto". Ha matado a muchas personas inocentes. Personas que solo venían de pasea. Personas que tenían una familia y sueños por cumplir… ¿Es acaso que eso no te importa?  
- Si lo que quieres es matarlo… tendrás que matarme a mi primero. – Dije mientras me ponía cara a cara con el chico rubio y dándole la espalda a Laurent. Tenía mucha determinación es esto. No me importaba si esto me costaba la vida, después de todo, yo era muy consciente de lo que hacía.  
- Tu… de verdad vas a…  
- Yo… sé que los pecados que él tal vez ha cometido son muchos…Pero… Yo aún creo que puede hacer lo correcto. – me di unos segundos para asimilar lo que iba a decir, pero lo dije al fin volteando mi cara en dirección a donde se encontraba Laurent.- Yo estoy segura de que su alma aún tiene salvación… Señor Blair.

Mis palabras hicieron sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de nueva cuenta. Yo sabía muy bien que él aún creía en la existencia de un paraíso.

- Yo sé que… estar en la condición en la que se encuentra… no es nada fácil ni lindo… pero yo creo firmemente que hay otros como usted que quieren salvar sus almas y que… no matan a personas solo para saciar sus necesidades… Estoy muy segura de ello. – Las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas también. Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba completamente seguro de ello.  
- Es… estás loca. El no es humano… no es consciente de lo que hace y por ello, es un peligro para las personas. Podría matar a muchos inocentes más si no le detengo. Tengo que acabar con él.  
- ¿No… confías en mi? – A pesar de que aquellas palabras se me había escapado casi como en una especie de susurro, él pudo oírlas. Y pude notar que esas palabras, dichas por una completa desconocida para él, le llegaron de una manera que… hoy día para mí sigue siendo algo casi… "mágico"  
- Y… yo… no sé qué decir… es decir… yo…  
- No. Él tiene razón. – Interrumpió Laurent. – Es decir… yo… he asesinado a sangre fría a muchas personas- Espera, ¿no se supone que él me había dicho que "nunca" había bebido sangre humana?- ya sabes… a los cazadores que mencioné antes – Hubo una liguera pausa, y siguió hablando- no les tuve consideración alguna, pero fue porque… porque pese a estar "muerto"… yo… yo… yo nunca quise en verdad… aunque claro, después de todo es instinto del ser humano: sobrevivir…pero aún así yo ya no estoy vivo… Además, yo morí hace mucho tiempo… La verdad es que yo…  
- ¡Rayos! Estuve tan cerca de acabar con mi primer vampiro y tenía que pasar esto… en verdad que no es justo, en verdad que no.  
- Eso quiere decir que tú… - En verdad me sorprendió que él en verdad no iba a matar a Laurent, aunque en él fondo sabía que no iba a hacerlo. No porque confiaba en él. No. Era más bien porque en el fondo él y yo…  
- Si… No lo mataré. Si tú dices que él es bueno… Yo te creo. – Decía mientras me miraba con esos ojos azules tan profundos que él tenía. – Aunque si me llegó a enterar de que has cambiado de opinión y has matado a alguien solo para saciar tu "sed", juro que no tendré compasión de ti. - Amenazó a Laurent.  
- Claro. Aunque no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso.- Respondía Laurent mientras mostraba una sonrisa muy cálida (eso era irónico ya que los de su "clase" son fríos).

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando llegó el momento de despedir a Laurent. Era claro que Naruto no estaba del todo convencido aún, pero hizo un esfuerzo por estar en esa "despedida", después de todo el estaba ahí por mi seguridad. Muchas dudas quedaron en el aire, si él afirmaba que nunca había bebido sangre humana, ¿cómo había sobrevivido? Y además, ¿Quién lo había convertido en lo que era… ahora?

- Bueno, no supe bien que fue lo que pasó, solo recuerdo que yo… me negaba a morir, no podía abandonar a mi amada… Alexandra… Fue entonces como si, en una especie de sueño, apareciera un ángel, y me dijera: "¿Tú… deseas morir?" "N… No, yo no…" "parece que es tu día de suerte…" Y no supe más… El resto bueno, no fue sencillo, al principio tuve que atacar a algunos animales, no fue nada lindo, sobre todo porque yo odiaba la caza de cualquier tipo. Conforme pasó el tiempo, descubrí que uno podía alimentarse robando la sangre de donadores en hospitales, no me agradaba para nada, pero era eso o seguir cazando animales inocentes… - Me sorprendió que el contestara mi pregunta antes de que yo la hubiese formulado.

- Wooow… Bueno, espero que encuentres a vampiros "vegetarianos". – Dije segura y esbozando una sonrisa.  
- Eso espero, de todas formas los encuentre o no… Yo nunca beberé sangre… Es una promesa que me hice a mí mismo.  
- Si, aunque ¿sabes? He leído en algunos libros que los vampiros… - Y antes de que pudiese terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo, Naruto volvió a interrumpirme con otro de sus comentarios sarcásticos, aunque de nuevo, simplemente le lance mi "mirada asesina" y se calmo.

- Por cierto… esos asesinatos de los cuales viniste a detener- Esta vez le hablaba a Naruto, pese que él no soportaba esa idea- quiero que sepas que yo no fui… y que me haré cargo de él… cada vez que regreso, no he permitido que se acerque a nadie, sin embargo aún no he podido detenerlo… pero ya no te tendrás que preocupar por él nunca más. Yo me haré cargo antes de irme. Y si, era justo la criatura que creías en un principio - Dicho eso, Laurent se empezó a internar en la oscuridad de la noche que rodeaba la reserva, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco antes de desaparecer por completo - Lo siento… Sakura, ¿cierto?, mi plan era…Matarte – Esas frías palabras cruzaron mi pecho como si hubiese sido una flecha y me hicieron temblar un poco, Naruto lo notó y se puso en posición defensiva, sin embargo no fue necesario que el hiciera eso porque…- Si, pero no le forma que crees… es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo… que a veces olvido cuánto… Ya tenía mucho que no venía por aquí… Y es que tú… te pareces tanto a Alexandra que por un momento, creí que eras ella… Perdón.-

- Yo… No puedo creerlo.

- ¿Qué?, es decir que… no, no, no. ¡No puedo dejar esto así! Mi deber es detener a ese Wendigo* y…- En ese momento por alguna extraña razón me enfurecí con él, ¿cómo era posible que se preocupara más por la cacería de esa "cosa", que por lo que Laurent me acababa de decir? Aunque analizándolo bien, se preocupaba por la seguridad del pueblo, además de que era su trabajo.

- ¡¿Qué dices? ¿O sea que no te importo un comino?

- No, no quise decir eso… yo…

- ¡JUM! Además… Él dijo que se haría cargo de esa criatura o lo que sea, confía en él- Dije confiada.

- ¿Yo? ¿Confiar en un chupasangre?... Si los chicos lo supieran…Por cierto… He tenido una duda a partir de todo esto… ¿Cómo es que tú?  
- ¿Lo conocía? Es simple. Su historia es una de mis favoritas.  
- Oh… Ósea que… ¿él es una leyenda?  
- No del todo. Lo que pasa es que… En mi familia hay una historia que se cuenta de generación en generación. La historia es sobre la Familia Blair y la Black. Se dice que hace muchos años, había una joven que estaba profundamente enamorada del heredero de la familia Blair y que él también lo estaba de ella. Después de todo, esas familias venían siendo amigas desde hacía ya varios años. Como los dos jóvenes estaban enamorados, un día él le propuso matrimonio a la joven, cuyo nombre era Alexandra Black. Todo parecía ir bien… Hasta que llegaron los LeBlanc. Lo demás ya lo sabes, se que estuviste atento a lo que estaba diciendo hace rato.  
- Eh… Esto... yo… - Pude notar de nuevo que el chico se sonrojo, solo que esta vez en verdad se veía muy apenado, y lo único que pude hacer, fue brindarle una sonrisa, que lo único que ocasiono fue que el pobre chico se sonrojara aún más.  
- Aunque. Hay algo que no conté.

El chico rápidamente recupero la compostura y pregunto:

- ¿Qué cosa?  
- No mencioné que… Antes de que el joven Blair fuese asesinado… la joven estaba…  
- No puede ser… ¿ella estaba…?  
- Si, ella ya esperaba un hijo de él.  
- Pero… ¿no eran muy jóvenes para…?  
- Incluso hoy día hay personas que tienen hijos a corta edad… Ahora imagínate en eso tiempos. Además, como eran tan cercanos… Si sabes que las damas de esa época no debían… Y es por eso que Alexandra se casó al fin con LeBlack… Claro, él creyó que el hijo que Alexandra era suyo, pero la verdad es que no… Esto lo sé porque… La misma Alexandra se lo contó a su hijo. Ella quería que él supiese la verdad sobre su padre. Es… Era un secreto de mi familia.  
- Es decir que ese sujeto… Que él es…  
- Sip, él, por extraño que suene, es mi tátara, tátara, tátara… y muchos tátara más, abuelo. Es un poco raro… Ya sabes, el saber que un familiar tuyo que se supone debía estar muerto hace mucho siempre si este "vivo".  
- Pero, ¿cómo supiste que era él?  
- Es que, sobre eso hay también otra leyenda. Aunque esta es poco más conocida por el pueblo. Se sabía que el joven Blair era una persona muy querida por el pueblo, por lo que cuando desapareció, era más que obvio que el pueblo iba a intentar encontrarlo y cuando lo encontraron… Ya no era el mismo. Era diferente "no se acerquen" dijo él. "Y…yo… yo ya no soy yo. Si se me acercan podría… ¡podría matarlos! Y yo no quiero… yo… yo a todos los estimo demasiado como para que… así que por favor… no se me acerquen…" esas fueron su últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en medio de una tormenta de nieve.  
- Ya veo… Él de verdad amaba a este pueblo…  
- Si… Y además… hay algo que olvide decir. – Hice una pausa antes de continuar.- Dentro de la historia de mi familia, se dice que él… fue a visitar una vez a Alexandra. Esa noche ella le contó sobre su próximo compromiso con el conde LeBlack. Ella ya sabía lo que le había pasado a él, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero aún así… Ella quería creer que eso no era un sueño, ella quería creer que a la persona que tenía enfrente de ella era su amado Laurent. "Yo… yo se que ya estoy "muerto… Sin embargo esas palabras que me acabas de dar, me han matado una vez más…Sin embargo yo… siempre te amaré" fue lo último que él dijo antes de marcharse para siempre de su lado. Ella lloró profundamente esa noche, fue su despedida después de todo. Y si, ella no le dijo nada sobre el hijo que estaba esperando de él… Después de todo ella pensó que no tenía caso, ya que el único recuerdo que le quedaba del hombre que alguna vez amó, era su hijo. Es una historia muy trágica después de todo.  
- … cierto… - Dijo Naruto cabizbajo, cuando de repente… gritó.- ¡NOOOOOO! Oh por dios, es… es…  
- ¿Qué? Dije asustada temiendo que él hubiese olvidado algo importante sobre Laurent o algo así, pero…  
- ¡Es muy tarde! Yo prometí llevarte a tu casa temprano. ¡No, no, nooooooooooooooooo! – Los gestos que le hacía me daban gracia, aunque cuando caí en la cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad, me puse histérica también.

Nos apresuramos lo más que pudimos en terminar de bajar la montaña y en ser cuidadosos de que nadie nos viera salir de la reserva (estaba prohibido estar e a altas horas después de todo, y por lo que decía el reloj que traía Naruto, ya eran pasadas las 8.00). Al salir finalmente de la reserva, el se dirigió a un carro (algo viejo, si) que estaba estacionado muy cerca de ahí.

- No me queda otra opción. Sube, te llevaré a tu casa.  
- G… gracias.- Yo NUNCA confiaba en los desconocidos, pero después de todo él había tratado de salvar mi vida en más de una ocasión, además de que estando con él, yo me sentía realmente segura.

Durante el camino no dijimos ni una sola palabra, lo cual hizo que se me hiciera eterno, solo hablaba cuando él me preguntaba hacia qué dirección debíamos ir.

Al llegar a mi casa, él fue el primero en hablar.

- Bueno… llegamos  
- Si – contesté.

- Bien, supongo que… debo…

-Gracias.

- ¿Ah?...

-Gracias por salvar mi vida… en más de una ocasión en un solo día.

- Oh, no…yo solo.- El encogía los hombros, mientras yo lo miraba profundamente

- No, de no haber sido por ti yo…A pesar de todo lo que paso, me alegró de haber ido a la reserva hoy, gracias a eso pude conocer a un ancestro mío y… a ti. – Me ruborice un poco al decir lo último. ¿Es posible sentir "algo" hacía una persona de la que no sabes absolutamente nada? Al decir eso último, puede ver que de nueva cuenta, el se puso un poquito rojo, cosa que me agrado mucho.

- Ah… es… es cierto. – Dijo tratando de ocultar un poco su cara, supongo que para que yo no notara que estaba sonrojado. – bueno, de todos modos investigaré un poco sobre ese tipo. Me preocupa que haya dejado escapar a alguien peligroso…  
- Y yo estoy segura de que no tienes por qué preocuparte. – dije al fin con tal de que no se preocupara demasiado en ese aspecto.  
- Bien. Creo que es hora de que me vaya. – Un momento, ¿irse? Oh, pero claro, vaya tonta de mí. Después de todo él estaba ahí solo por cuestiones de… ¿trabajo?  
- Cierto… - dije en un tono un poco triste, el cual no estoy segura si él lo notó.- pero… espero que nos volvamos a ver.  
- Y yo espero que no. - ¿QUÉ? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, él decía algo así, pero antes de que pudiese asimilar sus palabras, él prosiguió.- Espero que no nos volvamos a ver, porque de lo contrario, eso significaría que tu vida corre peligro una vez más y yo… no quiero eso.- Era lindo de su parte preocuparse por mí de esa manera. Era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ese chico.- Yo… solo quiero que vivas una vida normal… No puedo pedirte del todo que olvides lo que sucedió esta noche… ya que ahora sabes que todas esas pesadillas que nos asustaban tanto de niños, son reales, es imposible pedirte algo así. – Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, cuando de repente se acerco a mí, y me tomo de las manos. – pero, hay algo que quiero de lo que estés segura. Tu puedes dormir tranquila, porque mientras esas criaturas estén sueltas, siempre habrá personas como yo, que trataremos de que la gente normal como tu… siga su vida…así, normal. – Pude notar que en su cara había un quejo de dolor. No sabía si era porque le dolían esas palabras, o si era porque la "pelea" que sostuvo hasta hacia poco ya le estaba empezando a afectar. – Bueno. – Decía mientras soltaba lentamente mis manos y se alejaba de mi.- Ahora si, es tiempo de que me vaya. Después de todo, es mi deber… Adiós. - Yo no podía articular ni una palabra. Solo me encontraba ahí. Parada. Enfrente del pórtico de mi casa viendo como él se alejaba de mi vida para siempre. En cuanto el se había subido en su coche y puesto el motor en marcha, me di cuenta de un pequeño y tal vez insignificante detalle…  
-_ ¡ÉL NO SABE MI NOMBRE!_ - Era un detalle del que no me había percatado, y quiero pensar que él tampoco. – ¡ESPERA! – gritaba mientras su coche se alejaba de aquel lugar… - NO TE HE DICHO MI NOMBRE… MI NOMBRE ES…ES SAKURA… -

Y esas fueron mis últimas palabras para él. No estoy segura de si las escucho o no. Pero de algo estaba segura. Estaba completamente segura de que nos volveríamos a…

- Oye, ¿qué haces? – Dijo una voz detrás de la chica de cabello rosado que estaba escribiendo la carta.  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito la chica asustada mientras le daba un puñetazo un chico rubio que se encontraba atrás de ella. – ¡IDIOTA! Me asustaste.  
- Hay, pues… No es mi culpa de que estés tan distraída. – decía el chico mientras se sobaba su mejilla derecha. – Y después de todo, ¿qué haces?  
- Escribo una carta.- respondía la chica mientras recobraba la compostura y se ponía enfrente de un pequeño escritorio apenas iluminado por la luz de una pequeña lámpara de buró.  
- ¿una carta? Ah… ya veo… es otra carta para… Sasuke, ¿cierto? – Las palabras del chico hicieron que la chica hiciera un gesto de dolor y que sus ojos se empezaran a tornar cristalinos…  
- S… si. Es una carta… para él.- dijo al fin la chica tratando de disimular su dolor.  
- Oh, ya veo. Bueno, te dejo sola un momento para no distraerte. No vemos en la mañana.-

El chico se acercaba lentamente a la puerta del pequeño cuarto del motel en dónde se encontraban cuando de repente la chica se dio la vuelta de donde estaba y dijo:

- Oye… Tú… ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? – El chico giró lentamente la cara para poder verla mejor y respondió:  
- Claro. Imposible olvidar ese día. Nos conocimos cuando Sasuke nos presentó. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de la chica, pero antes de que él se pudiese percatar de ello, ella se volvió a dar la vuelta, dándole a entender al chico que seguiría escribiendo.

- Por nada… solo… preguntaba.  
- Ya veo… Entonces. Nos vemos mañana, Sakura. Que descanses.- una vez que el chico abandonó el cuarto, las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a brotar libremente.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué… que te he hecho yo para que me hagas sufrir así? Yo… yo… - se decía así misma mientras rompía en pedazos varias hojas llenas de letras que formaban una carta, la cual nunca llegaría a su destino. Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, había un chico escuchando todo.  
- ¡Je! De nuevo esta llorando… perdóname… Sakura… pero no puedo permitir… permitir que nos involucremos más… yo… yo soy un gran idiota después de todo.

El chico empezó a caminar dirigiéndose lentamente hacia un pequeño bar que se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí. Después de todo, tenía algunas cosas que pensar y además, quería despejar su mente un rato.


End file.
